


There's No Shame in Heaven

by angel_fetish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Feminine boy, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Condom, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, honestly kinda died writing these out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_fetish/pseuds/angel_fetish
Summary: Mae and Adalai go out for a night of fun, though Mae gets a little more than he bargained for. NSFW.





	There's No Shame in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry about the title I suck at naming things that aren't stuffed with cotton lmao.
> 
> So this is the first time I'm posting anything I've written ever so I'm a little nervous. Here are links to a photo of Mae and a photo of Adalai so whoever reads this isn't totally in the dark.
> 
> Mae: https://www.instagram.com/p/BcNTcbQlOBT/?taken-by=angelculte  
> Adalai: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb42nsSFHY4/?taken-by=angelculte
> 
> Mae is 4'10 and only about 90lbs while Adalai is 6'0 and fairly lean.
> 
> Please be gentle!

It's 7 and the summer sun is beginning to set. They pull up in the parking lot a few dozen yards away from the bar in the Mercedes Adalai still won't tell him how he got. Adalai is dressed in some grey sweats and a white tank top, black flats and black framed sunglasses. Mae thinks to himself it's kind of a lazy outfit to wear out to a club, but dismissed the thought shortly. He himself is wearing a simple white spaghetti strap dress with lace at the bottom edges that reach about mid thigh, just barely covering up the white lace tops of his black thigh highs, no shoes.

 

Adalai opens the door for Mae and they walk into the club. It's bustling full of what must be dozens of people laughing, drinking, and flirting. Mae notices there are a lot of people grinding on the dancing area and wonders if they're all strangers to each other. He feels a little anxious seeing all the people, but Adalai comforts him.

 

"It's okay, I've got a less crowded place in mind. I don't want to be around this many people either."

 

The taller wraps his arm around Mae's back, his hand resting at the shorter's hip as he walks up to a large man in a suit at the back of the room. There's a thick red velveteen rope linking between two stands behind the man, blocking a doorway. Adalai says something to the suited man Mae can't quite catch but soon after they're taken behind the ropes down a hall leading to a bigger room with more tables and people.

 

There are long stuffed seats that are lined along the walls, each connected to two other shorter seats that stick out, forming many incomplete, 3-sided almost-rectangles, with a table sitting sitting in the midst of each set up. They walk towards the chairs and Adalai leads the shorter to a more secluded part of the seating area, with less people walking near it. The table is decorated with a red tinted vase, Mae guesses, it's hard to tell in the dark, especially with colored lights flashing, with red and white roses sitting in it. 

 

Adalai motions for Mae to sit down and he does so, and the blond follows suit sitting half a foot away from Mae. He slips off his sunglasses and places them on the table.

 

"I'm surprised you can actually take those off. I thought for sure they'd already grafted themselves around your head," Mae says with playful disdain.

 

"I don't need to wear them, it's so dark in here. I can hardly see as it is." Adalai seems to brush off the comment, smiling around his words.

 

There's a comfortable silence as Mae looks over the room, the stares from Adalai going unnoticed, for now. Adalai lightly tugs at the upper skirt area of Mae's dress. The pink haired boy turns to him with curiosity, and Adalai slides his hand to the former's forearm, then slides his hand to a gentle grasp around his wrist.

 

With low lidded eyes and a soft voice he speaks, "Com'ere. Sit closer to me."

 

Mae moves inward just barely, gazing coyly at the other with a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Adalai speaks again, "Closer."

 

He moves once again, this time he does not stop until their thighs touch.

 

"Is this better?" Mae says flirting with Adalai. Mae does not suspect he has anything planned.

 

"No," Adalai breathes out. He grabs Mae by the waist and lifts him into his lap, Mae chirps out a sound of surprise then finds his back pressed flush against Adalai's chest.

 

"Now it's better."

 

Mae settles down from the surprise and pinches Adalai's nose, to which the latter responds by yelping out.

 

"Don't do that without some warning first!" the smaller one said with only a little annoyance.

 

Adalai frees one of his hands from Mae's side and rubs his nose, "Ow... Fine, okay, next time I'll mention it."

 

"Good! Thank you." Mae turns back and folds his arms. Adalai goes in to kiss Mae but the latter turns his head away. Adalai purses his lips and then is struck with an idea.

 

He starts to run the tips of his fingers along the outer side of Mae's clothed right thigh, he slips his finger underneath the edge of the thigh high and pushes it down to his knee. Mae hums in approval and rests his head back on Adalai's shoulder and chest.

 

Adalai resumes his actions, delicately touching the soft, warm skin, back and forth, drawing unknown shapes with his fingers. He starts drawing these shapes on the inner side of Mae's thigh, then slowly ghosts his hand towards the joint between Mae's thigh and his hips. Adalai teases the area, rubbing the inner thigh, then fanning back to the joint, softly grazing over the small rising bulge, then returning to the inner thigh.

 

Mae spreads his legs, hooking them around Adalai's, and breathes out a small, deliberate whine. Adalai takes the hint and fully cups the warm cotton under the dress. He puts pressure on the firmness underneath and Mae lets out a heavy sigh. The blond transitions from firm kneading to quicker rubbing. He holds the lump between his index and middle finger through the underwear and rubs around it.

 

He hears Mae's breathing pick up, and takes his hand away to rustle around in his pocket and grab a small bottle, it makes a popping sound and he squeezes what's in it into his palm, only to slip it beneath the underwear. Adalai strokes the swelling, putting pressure around the shaft and gently grasping the sensitive head. His own length almost completely stiff as well.

 

He lets the small lump glide in and out of his hand, Mae presses his back against Adalai and raises his arm up and grabs at the latter's shirt, "More..." he whispers into the air.

 

Adalai promptly slips off the now slightly wet and sticky underwear, and puts them next to him in the seat. He pushes Mae's legs upwards to rest on the table, and spreads them as far as they can go without falling off. He quickly glances around to make sure no one is walking by and he lifts Mae's dress up to reveal a fully erect little cock and a soft pink entrance.

 

Adalai opens the small bottle again and drips more into his right hand and slathers it on his index finger. He puts the bottle on the table and begins attempting to semi discretely trace Mae's entrance. It spasms under his touch, and he sinks the first knuckle in and leaves it be for a moment, the swiftly slides into the second and third knuckle. Mae gasps in delight and rubs his head against Adalai's jaw, begging for more.

 

Adalai moves his index around inside Mae a little longer before slipping in his middle finger as well. He pumps the two digits a dozen times before slipping in a third finger, which Mae easily takes in. 

 

The wet, obscene sound of the lube around his fingers in Mae's tight softness sends more blood rushing straight towards his cock. He gets impatient and nudges Mae to move forward slightly so he can unzip his pants. Adalai once again grabs the bottle of lube and squeeze the last of it onto his hand and slathers his erection with it. Mae moves back and feels Adalai's length press between his cheeks and legs, he sits up a few inches with Adalai holding the base of his penis to support it while Mae pushes just the head in, he intends on slowly sinking down on it, but Adalai digs into Mae's hips and forces him all the way down on his cock in one fell swoop, Mae doubles over on the table. The rose vase shakes from the abrupt movement as he struggles to choke back a moan, it comes out as a strangled, low whine. His own erection leaking precum, he feels it dripping down his short length. Mae's head is buried in his arms, hiding his face, soaking in the sudden stretch.

 

Adalai gently but firmly grabs Mae by his chin and jaw, Mae sits up and Adalai pulls his head back without hurting him. He places his hands around either side of Mae's hips, thrusts into him, Mae is light enough to be held and bounced up and down.

 

Mae continually makes small whines, whimpering out Adalai's name and stroking his pink swelling vigorously. Adalai whispers aggressive and sexual in his ear, saying all the things they both know pushes Mae over the edge. Adalai is pumping into him harder and deeper each time, hitting that spot every time. Mae loses focus, his thoughts go wild, he can't think, he can't control his movements.

 

The music gets louder in the club, Mae behaves more recklessly, letting more sounds leak out of his mouth; he loses awareness of his surroundings, he starts to let out full on moans. Adalai feels Mae squeezing around him harder and longer. Realizing Mae is close, Adalai speeds up his thrusting. 

 

He wraps his forearm around the front of Mae's neck, and turns the latter's head left, forcing him to look at the other. They stare into each other's eyes, Mae's mouth agape and green eyes fixed on the other's violet. Mae grabs Adalai's hand and sloppily drops it on his lap, lazily implying he wants it wrapped around his length.

 

Adalai does so, his entire hand around the circumference twisting around it, with his thumb circling and pressing into the head.

 

Sweat drops run down Mae's neck, listening to Adalai's now frequent moans, he feels the heat of his oncoming climax. The hand around him, the cock sliding in an out of his body, being forced to be watched and knowing Adalai will see it all; it's overwhelming, his eyes widen, his back arches, his mouth opens to allow a scream. He vaguely notices that his mouth has been covered, the same hand that had been locked on his neck.

 

He stares right into Adalai's eyes as scorching white heat violently hits his body. He lets out a very muffled scream as the waves of pleasure wrack his body over and over again, being dragged on further by Adalai's continued thrusting; the sensation as indescribable as it is encompassing. Adalai closes his eyes and buries his face in Mae's hair as he reaches his own finish.

 

Mae drags his hips against the blond's, rocking them back and forth with the length inside him, savoring the last tendrils of warmth. His breath slowly catching up with him. He adjusts his upper body to pull the blond's head towards his own, he closes his eyes and kisses the other. Mae pushes his tongue in Adalai's mouth and Adalai briskly pushes back, their tongues wrapping around each other enticingly before Mae pulls away, exhausted.

 

"My dress has cum on it now... Damn it this was one of my favorites," he sighs out. 

 

"Don't worry; we'll wash it," he laughs, stroking the smaller's thigh.

 

Mae stiffens up and his eyes open slightly wider. He turns to the other with a new expression, now of concern and a bit of dread, "Adalai... Please tell me you put on a condom while I wasn't looking."

 

Adalai pauses and looks away, "Uh, oops. Haha."


End file.
